Isabella Lestrange
by Gymnastica
Summary: Bella moves to Forks. Yada. Yada. Yada. Bella is a witch and Bellatrix's daughter. Can she fit into either world?


**AN: I haven't been writing for a while so I'm open to new ideas and criticism! Bear with me here...**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Anything you recognize from the two is not mine.**

_**Chapter 1**_

I really can't believe Mum is doing this to me! America? Really? I'll end up cursing everyone there! But what Mum wants, Mum gets. Now I know why Uncle Lucius is so irritated all the time...

"Isabella Lestrange! Did I just hear a door slam? You'd better keep you're attitude in check, young lady!" My Mum said. Yeah, or face the wrath of Bellatrix.

I began to pack my trunk with Muggle clothes and the few magic books I would be allowed to take. They were mostly school books because I would still have to continue my studies while in America. I heard someone at my door and turned around, seeing two big suitcases beside my dear old Mum. She rolled them into the room and sat the on the bed, making them pop open without even using her wand.

I watched her for a second, her curly, jet black hair cascading down her back to her waist. She wore a silk headband that matched her piercing blue eyes. I sighed, looking at the suitcases.

"You come in with these after I've already packed my trunk full? What are you trying to do to me?" I said. She grinned and just moved her hand from my trunk to the suitcases. Magic things went in one, and Muggle things in the other. I smiled at her to let her know her help was appreciated. I think she had a Mummy moment then, because before I knew it, I was crushed into a hug. She sighed and pulled back, holding my shoulders.

"I'm going to miss my baby girl. You will be careful, right? No contacting kids at  
Hogwarts, except Draco..."

"... Hermione, and Pansy. Only contact Lucius or Severus in an emergency. Contact you at least once a week. Lay low. I know Mum. You've been telling me this since school got out."

"I only want you to be safe, sweetie. I still can't believe Lucius is keeping Draco here. The Dark Lord will snatch him up as soon as he gets the chance." Mum said, looking at me like it would be the last time she saw me. For all I know, it could be. You never know what to expect with Voldemort on the rise. I looked at her perfect features, wishing I wouldn't have to leave them.

"Just don't get put in Askaban again, okay Mum?" I said. She grinned and nodded her head in agreement. She used to say that when I was born, everything was put into perspective and she stopped being crazy, but I knew that if anything happened to me, she would be even crazier than before.

I grabbed my Muggle suitcase and shrank the other one, putting it in my carry-on bag. I had a Muggle laptop, a cellphone, earphones, and something called an iPod that played music through the earphones in it. I shoved my wand in the bag and started rolling it down the hallway. From now on, I have to live life as a Muggle. I though it might be best to get a head start.

Mum took my bag from me as we reached the kitchen and put some food in it. I would be posing as an orphaned teen in the town of Forks, Washington. It was a small town, so there would be gossip, but deatheaters wouldn't find me there so I didn't care. I went over the plan in my head: land in Port Angeles, get a car, get an apartment, enroll in school, lay low until Voldemort is defeated. Easy enough. I asked Mum why we couldn't just make people think I had lived there my whole life. She said it would draw too much attention for that many people to be gone from the deahteaters. I understood her reasoning. She didn't want anymore drama than was needed.

Mum handed my bag back to me and we walked to the entry way and saw Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa as well as Severus standing there waiting.I looked at them in question. I had already said goodbye to them a few days ago. Severus understood my question immediately.

"Your mother asked Lucius and I to escort you to the airport." he explained. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would, because she doesn't trust me at all. I sighed and turned around to say goodbye to Mum. She hugged me tight to her chest and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful Bells, I can't lose you." she said.

"I will. Love you, Mum"

"Love you too, baby." She waved goodbye and we disapparated to the airport.

The airport was crowded and filled with families, crying babies, and business people. Severus and Lucius dropped me off at the gate to my plane. We didn't even go through security. They just shrunk my other bag and I put it in my carry-on.

I hugged them both goodbye and stepped onto the plane. It would fly from London to Seattle, then I would buy a car and travel to Forks where I would buy a house. Seeing as I'm apparently an emancipated minor, I shouldn't have any trouble, but I knew what to do if there was any.

The plane was nice enough. I rode first class, with the big leather seats and the fancy meals. They never rivaled Hogwarts, though. A tiny, energetic girl sat next to me with a blond haired man. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. They were both very beautiful, almost like veela. He turned his head a little and I knew he could see me in his peripheral vision. I smiled and turned to look out the window as other people boarded the plane, wishing I could be so obviously in love like the two of them. Love is weakness, I reminded myself. Voldemort would destroy Bellatrix if love ever came from her. That was why I had been hidden away, pretending to be muggleborn.

I kept watching out the window as the plane went into the air. It was fun to watch, but not near as fun as flying. I pulled out my laptop and began reading a book I had copied onto it. It was about a young witch who fell in love with a werewolf of the evilest sorts. It was very dramatic. My eyes soon started drooping and I closed the laptop, putting it on the table beside me. I curcled up under the airplane blanket and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the airplane pillow.

"Miss? You need to wake up. The plane is landing. Miss! Wake up already!" Someone was shaking me, clearly annoyed that I wasn't waking up.

"Go 'way." I mumbled. The person shook my shoulder again. Hard. I snapped awake and stood. The man was about 25, 28 at the most. He had brown Justin Bieber hair and Hazel eyes. He seemed to be very angry with me.

"Don't you know not to shake a woman awake?" I asked him. He just smirked at me. I slapped him and sat back down, putting my seatbelt on. I looked back up at him.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded and scurried away, looking shocked. The pixie girl was giggling at the boy. I smiled at her and turned to put my laptop in my bag. It almost didn't fit because everything had gotten jostled around. I shoved it in and stood up as the plane came to a stop on the let first class out first so it was easy for me to hurry up and get a car. I freshened up in the ladies room before I called a cab company.

Staring in the mirror, I realized that I looked a lot like my mother. I have the same piercing blue eyes and curls and straight nose. The only difference is that my hair is brown with red highlights when I am in the sun. Speaking of hair, it looks a mess! I quickly pulled my hair into a french braid that reached the middle of my back. I flipped it over the front of my shoulder and put on a light jacket because I noticed that it was a bit cold when I got off the plane. I stepped out of the bathroom and pushed through the crowd to get outside to call a cab. I ended up asking a man with his daughter to call one for me. He gladly called two, one for me and one for them.

I got into the cab and asked the driver to take me to a place that sold cars. He looked at me funny, drove around one block, and we were on a strip with multiple car places. I looked around as he pulled into a used cars lot. I thanked him, gave him five dollars and watched him drive away.

Immediately, an old Ford truck caught my eye. It was probably from the early sixties so I would have to fix it if it wasn't already. I took one last look around it, then went inside to find the owner.

He was sitting at a desk that was too tiny for his huge body. His bald head was shining in the light as he looked up when he heard the little jingle bell on the door. I smiled at him shyly.

"How much for that old Ford?" I asked. He rifled around in some papers beside his desk and pulled out a lease. Well I guess we're just getting down to business.

"Free. I've been trying to get rid of the thing for a long time." he said. I grinned as he handed me the lease and keys. The thing. It had possibilities for a nickname, at least. I thanked him and ran outside to get in the truck. The man stood outside the place and watched me rev it up. I noticed him laughing at my antics as I drove out to the road and turned onto the highway.

I drove, not caring about the time. I had to stop at two gas stations along the way. I ate my supper out of my backpack at one of them. When I reached Port Angeles, I found a hotel for the night. I payed the woman at the front desk and went up to my room on the very last floor. IT was simple, with a bed, nightstand, desk, and chair and a very basic bathroom. I enlarged my Muggle suitcase, changed into pajamas, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow, Forks get another person to add to the sign.


End file.
